


A World Without Darkness

by chromyrose



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle and Dante's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Darkness

Dante makes himself at home on Ari’s bed before Ari’s even through the threshold of his room, kicking his legs up onto the mattress and nuzzling into the pillow. Ari’s not really sure he should question the gesture, but he doesn’t have to; Dante starts talking before Ari can decide to open his mouth.

“I love the way your room smells,” he admits, grinning stupidly and inhaling against the pillowcase. Ari rolls his eyes, and makes to sit on his chair, the one Dante drew, but then Dante’s reaching out to him. They’re both on the bed and Dante’s still grinning. 

“I’m so lucky,” he murmurs, moving his lithe fingers in Ari’s hair. Ari snorts softly, pushing Dante away from him, but then shifting over to bridge the gap. _Move over_ , he’s saying, except he doesn’t want to say it. He doesn’t want to speak words today, he’s not sure why, it just seems like a quiet day. But he does want to convey to Dante that he, Ari, is the lucky one, so he indulges him with touches to his ribs and hips, sensitive spots on Dante’s body that make him hiss and giggle breathlessly. 

The rain hitting Ari’s windowpane in soft clicks is the ambience, and Dante’s funny little noises are the soundtrack that Ari loves most; even when they’re like this, just touching each other’s bodies and it’s not especially _anything_ , he doesn’t know how to keep quiet. He talks, “It’s so cute that your parents are out on a date. That seems like a very _’my parents’_ thing to do, except not since Diego was born. Do you think my parents rubbed off on yours?” 

“Just like you rubbed off on me?” Ari counters, and Dante laughs and kisses him. He rolls over so that he’s straddling Ari, knees planted into the mattress on either side of his hips, and they keep kissing quickly, fervently. When their lips brush its fireworks, but when they’re pressed so closely and moving together without hesitation or shyness, it’s a crescendo, a million fireworks making the sky so bright they’re a second sun. 

When they break their kiss to gasp for air, Dante is grinning again, deviously. “Speaking of rubbing off on you…” His tongue darts out of his mouth, but Ari barely notices that with the sensation of Dante’s pelvis grinding against his. His gaze flickers down to confirm what he felt. 

“Dante…”

“Come on, Ari,” he pleads softly, running his fingers through Ari’s hair, stroking his scalp. “I want this. I want you. Please?” 

Ari hesitates, not wanting to push Dante away, not knowing how to let him down again when there isn’t a reason to. They’ve been dating for months now and haven’t done anything Dante’s asked, and he’s never pushed for anything. Ari’s body is reacting, too, though he doesn’t want to pay it much heed; if he’s honest with himself, he wants to feel Dante’s warmth and trust and to see the vulnerability and openness written on his face.

And it’s there, in Dante’s gentle smile. “I love you, Ari,” he whispers. “Not that that means you have to have sex with me.”

Ari feels his face burn. “How can you just _say_ stuff like that?”

“It’s not hard, Ari, it’s just bodies. It’s natural.” Dante grins. “Like being barefoot.”

Ari wants to counter that no, having sex isn’t at all like being barefoot, but he can’t make his mouth make the words. He presses his palm on Dante’s cheek and Dante grins stupidly at him, then turns his head and kisses his fingers. 

“Okay,” Ari gasps. “We can…we can do it.”

“Are you sure?” 

Ari nods. Dante kisses his cheekbones, in the corners of his eyes, as he slides his hand down over Ari’s clothed chest. And he kisses Ari’s lips as his hands touch the bare skin of his stomach. 

He unclasps Ari's jeans. Ari is thrown off for a moment, and he wants to take it back because he's scared of disappointing Dante. He's scared of showing him how vulnerable he can become, how little control he sometimes has over his body. But then Dante makes a point of lifting his hips and slowly unclasping his own pants. 

“Let me do it,” Ari stops him, with a hand over Dante's. Dante smiles and moves his hand away, and though his fingers are shaking madly Ari manages to pull the zipper down. There is heat coming through the thick fabric, coming from the swell at Dante's groin; now that Ari's acknowledged it, he can't look away.

“Can I touch you?” Dante asks, drawing Ari's attention back up to his face; he feels so hot it's dizzying, and all he can do is nod. 

And then Dante's pushing down his pants, lifting his butt off the bed to get them down to his knees. Ari's underwear is thin enough that he can practically feel the callouses on Dante's palm. Dante's moving his hand over Ari's shaft, and Ari shuts his eyes as a shudder shakes his spine. He wants more, but Dante pauses; when he opens his eyes, Dante is looking right at him.

“Everything okay?” 

Ari nods pathetically. “Please,” he whines. “ _Please_ , Dante.”

Dante's hand pushes past the barrier of Ari's underwear, and his fingers curl around Ari's length with a firm grip. Just the sensation makes him gasp, and he feels like he's seeing stars, but then Dante's hand starts moving. Just as quickly as the pleasure started it spikes, and with a spasm and a shudder Ari comes undone, spilling into Dante's palm.

Embarrassment eats at Ari, because he hadn't managed to last even a minute. He tries to shy his gaze away from Dante's, but his boyfriend is too smart for him, and follows with his wide eyes.

“That was really hot,” Dante admits, rubbing some of Ari's come between two of his fingers. Ari frowns, and reaches for a tissue from the box on his bedside table, which Dante accepts with a chuckle. He wipes his fingers clean, then repeats. “Really, _really_ hot.”

“Let me do you?” 

Dante nods frantically, and Ari slides his hand up the length of Dante's thigh, and hesitates only for a moment before he pushes down the elastic waistband of his briefs. 

Dante hisses, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He opens them again and he's grinning stupidly, even though Ari has no idea what he's doing. He has masturbated a few times, what boy his age hasn't, but this is entirely different. Dante is the one receiving the sensations of his strokes, and Dante is far more comfortable with his body and sexuality than Ari feels he'll ever be. But if the pleasured noises he is making were any indication, Dante is _enjoying_ this, enjoying Ari, and that's enough to keep him going.

“F-fuck, Ari, Ari!” He cries breathily as he comes, splattering the hem of his shirt as well as Ari's hand. Ari doesn't hesitate to grab another tissue and wipe away whatever of the mess he can, and he almost feels bad for trying to erase what they'd just done away. But Dante is still looking at him with warm eyes when he looks back up to meet his gaze.

“I love you,” Dante says again, and he kisses the corner of Ari's mouth pleasantly. Ari's arm finds it way around the small of Dante's back, and though they are both naked from waist to knees, he pulls his boyfriend close.

“I love you, Dante.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Ari and Dante? Join me in screeching incoherently about them on tumblr, at zahhaked.tumblr.com


End file.
